Hikari no Miko
by star-siren
Summary: FY/SM Usagi is sent to the FY world....by her onii-san?! Why is she in the FY world, and WHO is her onii-san? *updated--enter Senshis*heh, RR minna!=D
1. Chapter One

Oheyo minna!  First FY/SM fic…just a slight warning ahead of time.

Oh yeah, and I changed the FY timeline so that the seishis and Miaka are together, but they're not looking for a way to summon Suzaku just yet.  Instead, they've all assembled around the palace etc, save Tamahome, who is instead on his way to the palace. 

Also, ARIGATOU to Sailorartemis2002 for allowing me to use some scenes *changed somewhat, of course* in the story.  *Read her fic, Okaerinasai, to find out which.*  It's a great story, so read it if you haven't already!

Disclaimer: Don't own either shows.

----------------

Chapter One

----------------

The stench of garbage assaulted her nostrils, and she could not stop the groan of disgust that forced its way up her throat.  Groggily, she got up, moaning as she did so.

"Why do I feel like I just got blasted into space?" She muttered to herself, looking around.  "Great, just great!  Of all places to send me to, you just HAVE to send me to an alley, don't you, brother, and in the dark of all times too!"  She huffed indignantly.  Slowly, she got up, groaning as she realized without a mirror that her appearance was…inappropriate.  'At least I have my ginzuishou!' she thought, a slight smile on her lips, only to turn to a frown as she looked at her dress and hair.

Her long golden hair was in tangles, dragging on the dirty ground of the alley.  Her white sundress, stopping at her calves, was caked in dried dirt, and she could feel the light material hanging down with all the grime weighing on it.  Sighing, she closed her eyes, and in a flash, her hair was neat and tidy, tied up into two balls atop her head, with silvery gold streamers just barely grazing the ground, her sundress now a long simple dress, shining with an inner white light.

"Perfect!" She smiled.

"Perfect, indeed." A voice sneered behind her.  She spun around, to see a group of people, advancing towards her.

"She'd fetch a good price, don'tcha think?  There aren't blondes around this place."  On of the approaching figure smiled viciously, openly leering at her.

She whimpered slightly, her eyes wide in fear, even more so when one of the men whistled at her figure.

"Ya think she's still a virgin?"

"Not with a body like that!"

"She could be…she seem's innocent enough," a dark chuckle, "Yes, she'll fetch us a good price alright."  That said, they all surrounded the trembling form of Usagi.

"Leave me alone!"  She cried out, voice trembling, jerking away as one of the men tried to grab her with his grimy hands.

"Don't you know it's rude to grab a lady?" A voice rang out in the darkness.  All the men turned around, glaring at the male figure ahead of them.

"What are you gonna do about, kid" One sneered.

"This." That said, the blue-haired man through a punch at the closest man to him.  Within minutes, he had defeated them all.

"A..arigatou…" Usagi stammered out, marveling at his work.  Why hadn't SHE thought of that?

"No thanks, just pay!"

"What?!  But…I…I have no money!"  Usagi gasped out.

"What?!  No money!  Figures…" He spun and began to leave.

"Matte!  Wait!"  Usagi ran after him.  After all, it had been so long since she had last had contact with humans, or at least, a decent one.  "Let me come with you!  I'm SURE I can find a way to make it up to you!"  She grabbed his hands, holding it in hers.  He rolled his eyes.

"Why?  So you can slow me down?"

"Iie!!  I have to repay you back!  I'll find some way to repay you, but til then, I have to keep in touch with you, you know!"  Usagi flashed him a dazzling smiled, winking one eye while giving him the victory sign.

"That DOES make sense…."

"SUGOI!"  Usagi shouted, jumping with one fist into the air.

'What have I just gotten myself into?' Tamahome thought to himself.

----------------------

"Tama-chan, where are we going?  And why are there all those nice carriages over there?"

"To the palace.  The carriages are there for the emperor."

"Oh…why?"

"Because."

'Because why?"  Tamahome growled, not answering.

"Oh….I see!"  Usagi smiled innocently at him.  "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're the emperor!"

"Nani!?!  I'm not the emperor!  How do you not know who the emperor is?!" Tamahome looked at Usagi, shocked.  He knew she was a foreigner, he had found out when she asked him what country she had been in, but to not know the emperor?  That was just ridiculous now!

"Eh?  You're not…wait!  The emperor will have the money so I can pay you back!  Wait here!"  Usagi rushed off into the crowd before Tamahome could say anything.

"Kuso!"  Tamahome swore.  That girl was more trouble than she was worth!

-------------------------

"Gomen!" Usagi continued to apologize as she dodged the unsuspecting people ahead of her.  Running up the most gorgeous of the carriages she grinned.

"Hey, are you the empire?" She jumped up, trying to catch a glimpse inside the carriage.

Silence greeted her.  Frowning, she decided to question again.  Her instincts told her there was at least one person in the carriage, so why didn't they answer?

"Hey, I know you're in there, now can you tell me where the emperor guy is?" She asked.

"Who are you?"  A silky voice asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"I'm Usagi, I'm not from around here—"  Usagi was interrupted from a shout.

"WHAT?!  YOU DARE TALK TO THE EMPEROR IN SUCH A MANNER?!"  the head guard shout, sending out the order to capture her.  With a shriek, Usagi ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast!  Alas, it was not fast enough as the guards began to catch up to her.  She let out a shriek as she felt herself being grabbed from behind, only to quiet down when she realized that it was only Tamahome.

"Halt!"  She groaned.  'Busted…' 

The duo were surrounded on all sides by dozens of guards.  Tamahome got into a fighting stance, as Usagi's heart began to beat faster and faster, staring at all the threatening soldiers, pointing their weapons at her and Tamahome.  Her eyes began to tear up.

"O…onegai…we didn't mean any harm…."  She sniffled.

"You must be punished for your insolence!  To show such disrespect to the emperor!" A guard shouted.

"What are you going to do to us?"  Her bottom lip trembled.

"Kill you."  Her eyes widened, the tears threatening to escape as her bottom lip trembled even further.  Her complexion became even paler.

"Onegai!  Leave us be!  Onegai!  I didn't mean too!  He had no part in this."  She begged somewhat weakly.

"He is an accomplice, so he shall face death as one!"  A guard shouted, and they all advanced closer to the duo.

"What's going on here?" A soft voice rang out, and Usagi recognized it from earlier.  It was the same voice in the carriage.

"Don't worry, your majesty, we shall dispose of these two.  Get them…" That was it.  The dam broke.

"I…I…I want my onii-chan!!!!"  Usagi cried out, tears coursing down her cheeks as she pulled her knees close to her chest.  The guards paused for a moment, at the unexpected reaction.

"Onegai…let Tama-chan go!!  He had nothing to do with this…whatever it was!!"  She pleaded.

"Nothing?"  it was the soft voice again.

"Hai!  Let him go, onegai?"  She sniffed pitifully.

"I suppose…." The voice sounded somewhat amused.

"Yes, your majesty."  Usagi gave a sigh of relief, as Tamahome was dragged away from her.  She began to get up, only to find all the soldiers had their weapons pointed at her, not even a feet away.  She teared up again.

"O..o…onii-chan…" she whimpered.  A soldier advanced.

"OOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCHHHHAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!  I WANT MY ONII-CHAN!!!  OOOONNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHHHHHAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Usagi cried out, and a bright light surrounded her, causing the soldiers to gasp and step back a few paces.

"What is she?!"  She vaguely heard someone cry, but she did not care.  She wanted to be in the safe embrace of her onii-chan…she wanted the comfort and protected feeling she got around her onii-chan.

"ONIIIIIII-CHAAANNNNN!!!!"  She cried out again, and everyone watched in horrified awe as the once bright sky filled with dark clouds, lightning flashing, thunder roaring.  A large bolt of lightning, a golden red in color struck the ground right in front of Usagi.  The bolt of lightning gave off a blinding flash of light, and when it faded, the sky was once again clear, and a figure stood in front of Usagi.

"Onii-chan!"  Usagi flung herself into the figure's awaiting arms.

---------------------

Heh..confused?  Yeah…The story was not originally planned out like that…but hey..i suppose it works ne?  Alright, review please!  I'd like to know thoughts, comments, suggestions, etc…by the way, this is most likely gonna be a Hotohori/Usagi fic because…well…they make such a kawaii couple! ^-^V ja minna!


	2. Chapter Two

Oheyo minna! *gushing* Ah! I'm so happy with the response I got for my story! Hehe^-^  
  
Chaotic Cosmos- o.O.I didn't even realize I did that *mutters to self about being a baka* hehe.alright.it should be fixed now.  
  
Celestial DreamBLaze- Doesn't our Usa always have some sort of connections anyways? ^-^V;; nosy advisers? Pestering our dear Hoto-chan? You don't say!! *gasp*.^.~V  
  
SilverDawn- Yes, Miaka will be in the story as the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
Everyone who wants to know *and guessed* if Usa's brother is Sukaku- just read the chapter! ^-^V  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own either shows  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
------------------- Recap-  
  
"What is she?!" She vaguely heard someone cry, but she did not care. She wanted to be in the safe embrace of her onii-chan.she wanted the comfort and protected feeling she got around her onii-chan.  
  
"ONIIIIIII-CHAAANNNNN!!!!" She cried out again, and everyone watched in horrified awe as the once bright sky filled with dark clouds, lightning flashing, thunder roaring. A large bolt of lightning, a golden red in color struck the ground right in front of Usagi. The bolt of lightning gave off a blinding flash of light, and when it faded, the sky was once again clear, and a figure stood in front of Usagi.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Usagi flung herself into the figure's awaiting arms.  
  
----End Recap--------  
  
Silence reigned throughout the crowd, as everyone watched, awed and horrified, yet honored of being witnesses to the sight before them.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Usagi sniffled, clinging onto the strong arms of her brother.  
  
"Sagi-chan." The redhead murmered affectionately, smiling at her as only a brother could.  
  
"Suzaku-sama." Usagi looked up as the voice that had allowed Tamahome freedom whispered her brother's name, with something akin to wonder in his voice. She looked up in time to see a man bow down, an action that seemed to break the others out of their trance as they, too, quickly bowed to her brother, an excited murmur going through the crowd.  
  
Usagi frowned.she couldn't see the face of the man who had whispered her brother's name with such marvel, the cap he wore and the fact that he was bowing, face bent down being the reasons. Giving her brother a somewhat questioning, somewhat pleading look, she silently asked with her eyes to take command. Her brother gave her a stern look. She gave him her patented puppy eyes. It was the battle of the strongest..she enlarged her already large eyes, he frowned, she pouted, he stared, unaffected, and then she enlarged her impossibly large teary eyes even more, her bottom lip trembling while pouting.Suzaku sighed, and looked down, not amused as Usagi smiled brilliantly at her victory.  
  
"You may rise." Usagi stated, in a voice she rarely used anymore. In what she had dubbed her "court voice".it was the voice of a princess.  
  
None, save Tamahome and Hotohori did so.  
  
Usagi bit back a gasp. 'Bishonen!!!!!!' she screamed to herself in her mind. 'Bishi, bishi, bishi!!!" she continued to repeat in her mind, staring intently at the man in front of her.  
  
His flawless tanned skin was framed by his dark brown hair, which she saw to have a nice twinge of green mixed with it. She was sure that the green could only be seen under certain lighting, however.somewhat like her hair, she mused. Unfortunately, she could not determine the length of his hair, as most of it was tucked under his cap. His golden brown eyes bore into her very soul, and she could not bring herself to take her gaze away from his. In fact, it was the sound of her brother clearing his throat that finally caused her to tear her gaze away from his, a slight blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Saihitei Seishuku." Usagi gasped as the man turned his attention to her brother. She had often heard her brother speak of him, the current emperor of Konan.she had heard he was young.but to see him in person.he could not be any older than she appeared to be! And running a whole empire.a man who held such beauty! As emperor, he held such power and riches, so why did she see that deep sadness and loneliness underlie his eyes? Surely, he must be content with his life! Still.the life of royalty was a lonely one.she promised herself to make sure he would not be lonely for long, startled at her own sudden interest in the man.  
  
"Hai, Suzaku-sama?" His voice did not tremble once, nor show any sign that he was worried or surprised to see her brother, unlike the other mortals of whom she saw encounter her brother, though that was a rare occasion. What an interesting man.  
  
"I am most displeased with your people's treatment towards my sister." Her brother's ruby eyes flashed  
  
"My deepest and most sincerest apologies, your greatness. We had no idea-" The young emperor had no chance to finish.  
  
"THERE SHOULD BE ANY REASON WHY MY SISTER WAS TREATED AS SHE WAS, REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU DID OR DID NOT KNOW! IF I-" Suzaku stopped his tirade, as he felt his sisters hands touch his own.  
  
"Onegai, nii-chan.I'm fine! See?" She showed him her hands, as if it would show if she was harmed or not. "Onegai, please don't get angry at Saihitei- sama. It's not his fault.I was being careless.onegai?" She pleaded with him.  
  
Suzaku stared at her, studying her intently. His sister could be quite reckless at times. He gave a sigh, relenting. "Hai.I suppose I shall leave them be.imouto, come on." He turned to face the young emperor in front of him.  
  
"See that your guards learn to mind themselves."  
  
"Of course, Suzaku-sama." Hotohori bowed, once again.  
  
Suzaku opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his sister.  
  
"Nii-chan!! What did you mean come on?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, imouto? You're coming back with me!"  
  
"But I don't want to go back!" Usagi whined, but stopped at her brothers glare. "Onegai? I want to stay here for a bit.onegai?"  
  
Damn her and her puppy eyes.  
  
"They're not going to like this!"  
  
"It was their idea! Now don't you have somewhere to go.someone to fight with?" Her eyes twinkled with mirth. "Sayonara, nii-chan.tell everyone I said hi!"  
  
"Sayonara, omouto. Call me if they do anything." A flash of red lightning, and he was gone. Usagi stared after where he stood for a moment, before turning to look at the crowd. They, in turn, stared in fear and awe of her. Usagi turned her attention to Tamahome and Seihitei. Tamahome stared at her in shock, Seihitei in surprise, both still bowing, as was the rest of the crowd.  
  
They all looked at her intently, wondering what wise and majestic words would sprout from her mouth.  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"So.you're telling me that she," Usagi gestured to Miaka, "is my brother's miko?"  
  
After Usagi's announcement in front of the crowd, Seihitei.erm.Hotohori (he had asked her to call him by his seishi name) had decided that she should accompany him to the palace.that is, if she wished too. There would be food there, too, so naturally, Usagi had agreed. Linking arms with the surprised blushing emperor, she had led him to what she had assumed to be his carriage, while ignoring the sudden warmth and completeness she had felt, instead complaining about how he really ought to send his guards out to a spa for a week or so, or at least send them to some anger-management counseling.  
  
Surprised, he had merely stared at the chattering girl, a slight blush on his cheek, eyes wide. Not only did her beauty possibly surpass his, she was the sister to a god, their god, but she was treating him like a..normal person. A grin made its way to his lips. A normal person.  
  
When they had arrived at the palace (which took longer than usual, as halfway to the palace, they had to turn around and retrieve the forgotten Tamahome), introductions had been made. To say that the Suzaku seishis were astonished and somewhat disbelieving over the story would be an understatement. Eventually, they accepted the story and Usagi had asked that she not be treated differently just because of who she was.  
  
'They don't even know my truest self!' She had thought to herself.  
  
And so, here they were, eating the delicacies made by the cooks in the gardens, and listening to the tale of how the Suzaku seishis had met up, as requested by the guest of honor, Usagi.  
  
It was certainly an amusing story, Usagi decided. To think, Miaka had fallen atop of Hotohori, the emperor! Usagi had to bite back a chuckle at that part.it reminded her of her first meeting with her.previously intended.  
  
"Yes." Tamahome looked exasperated. He had already known the story, after all, he WAS the first one to meet Miaka, but this girl, sister to a god or not, could not seem to grasp the story, and it was irritating him to no ends. Usagi turned to stare at Miaka, both girls watched the other, their cheeks bulging with the dumplings in their mouth, resembling chipmunks. Usagi chewed slowly, thinking intently, and swallowed.  
  
"Wah! You're so obviously the right person for the job!" She nodded her head knowingly, satisfied and patting herself in the back.  
  
"What?! Even after yer see her pig out yer think she's the right person for ther job?!" Tasuki eyes were wide. "Women! I'll never understand them! Too much emotions.that's why I hate them-"Tasuki went flying into a tree.  
  
"Erm.gomen?" Usagi smiled sheepishly as everyone turned to stare at her. Her eyes turned serious as she sat back down, looking at everyone before her.  
  
"Tama-chan." Miaka looked up from her food, her eyes defensive as she heard the nickname the new girl had for HER boyfriend.  
  
"If you were the first to meet Miaka.how come you weren't with her when I arrived?"  
  
"I was at my village, visiting my family." AN- pretend they weren't killed by Suboshi, I need them later on in the story!^.~V  
  
"Ohh.ok!" Usagi stood up and bowed politely to the group in front of her. "Domo arigatou, minna-san, demo, I believe I should take my leave now." She turned to Hotohori. "I thank you for your kind hospitality, your majesty. I wish you all the best." And she turned to leave the gardens.  
  
Hotohori stared at her retreating back. She could not leave! She was his friend, and.and.  
  
"USAGI-SAMA! MATTE!" He called out, to both his and everyone else's surprise. He got up, and ran to catch up with Usagi, whom had turned to face him, curiosity peaked.  
  
"Hai, Hoto-chan?" He blushed at the nickname. "Didn't I tell you to call me Usagi or Usa?" She demanded, a cute pout forming on her lips.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-sa-Usagi," He smiled kindly at the smaller woman in front of him. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Usagi quirked an eyebrow. Surely, he wasn't suggesting she stay in the palace! She would be an inconvenience! "No, but I'm sure I can find one."  
  
"Why don't you stay here?"  
  
"Arigatou for the offer, Hotohori-chan, demo, I don't wish to impose."  
  
"Nonsense! I would be honored if you would allow me to host your stay, here at Konan! It wouldn't do for another, too! It is my obligation as the emperor of Konan and as your friend!" Usagi's smiled brilliantly, as Hotohori immediately blushed at his words.  
  
'Kawaii!!' Usagi thought dreamily.  
  
'When have I ever blushed this much?!' Hotohori questioned himself, then met Usagi's dreamy gaze. 'Gorgeous.'  
  
"Well then, Hoto-chan, I accept your offer!" Usagi smiled brightly at him, and Hotohori could feel another blush. At his blush, Usagi giggled.  
  
"You're kawaii, Hoto-chan!" She beamed at him and ran back to the others, Hotohori's gaze burning into her back.  
  
'Kawaii?' Hotohori puzzeled. Many had complimented him of his beauty, it was obvious that he was the most beautiful in all of Konan. 'After all, I'm so beautiful, it's scary.' He thought to himself.  
  
Then, this strange woman, who happens to be the sister of his god, shows up and not only does he face a competition as the most beautiful in all of Konan, but he finds himself not minding it but actually LIKING it, AND he finds himself acting differently around her. There was something different about Usagi, and he knew it wasn't just because she was Suzaku's sister.  
  
'Kawaii.' She had called him.and when it came from her, it felt as if everyone in the known universe had upped and told him he was the most beautiful of them all. Coming from her, it felt.special.  
  
----------------------  
  
"I am well aware of the words spreading throughout the kingdom, and I assure you it is not false." Hotohori stated to his council.  
  
"Not false?! But the very idea of this is absurd, your majestic!" One of the younger councilmen cried out.  
  
"Hush, you! Let your superior speak!"  
  
"I was, in fact, there when the great Suzaku-sama honored us with his appearance, and left us with the presence of his sister." Hotohori paused, thinking of Usagi, before continuing. "In fact, she is here in the palace as we speak."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Suzaku-sama's sister!?! Here?!! We must meet her!"  
  
"She must be honored!"  
  
"There must be some sort of celebration in her honor!"  
  
"We must build something in her honor!"  
  
"Worship her! Perhaps a temple solely for her devotion!"  
  
Hotohori stared at his council, quite amused, as they exclaimed their surprise at the unexpected news, however honoring it was, between how to please the god's sister.  
  
"Enough, council. She shall have all that her heart's desires as long as she remains our guest. She has made it clear to I that she does not wish for her status to influence our treatment towards her. We shall carry out her wishes, as I have promised her."  
  
"She has what?!"  
  
"Your majesty, surely you do not mean we are to treat her like..like."  
  
"Like an average person?" the melodic voice of Usagi rang out. The council all spun around as Hotohori gaped at Usagi.  
  
She was garbed in a icy pink silk kimono. Pale yellow embroideries, in the forms of lotus flowers formed intricate patterns in the kimono. She had a matching pink shawl of the best silk strung over her shoulder. Around her neck was a gold chain, with a flat ruby at the end, reaching just under her collarbone. At the center of the ruby, was a large crystal, glowing soft silver. Her golden silver hair was up in its traditional tradition, with two spheres on either side of her head and streamers flowing down, just reaching the floor. Wisps of hair was left to frame her face, bringing out her full cherry lips, the natural flush of her cheeks, the perfect structure of her face. Her large innocent cerulean eyes, with hints of silver stared at the council curiously.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting something." She said softly, smiling at the council.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness, miss, but.., who are you?" One of the councilmen asked. Usagi smiled softly and serenely at them, instantly sending a feeling of tranquility upon them.  
  
"I apologize for my rudeness. You may call me Usagi." Usagi grinned, almost impishly.  
  
"Does the lady have no surname?"  
  
"Iie, this lady does not."  
  
"Usagi-chan." Hotohori whispered, though it caught everyone's attention. Staring at their awe-struck emperor, they each began to devise a plan.the kingdom needed an empress.and it seemed the emperor may have just shown them who she may very well be.  
  
"Hoto-chan! Gomen about interrupting, I was bored and no one was around. I decided to look for you and found myself.here. I hope you don't mind.the guards let me in. Did you send them to see someone about anger-management? They're a lot nicer today." Usagi walked up to Hotohori gracefully, delight shining clearly in her eyes.  
  
Hotohori stared at her, before falling into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Nani?!" Usagi looked around her, surprised, as the councilmen, too, began to laugh, though for a different reason. "Nande?!"  
  
"Usagi-chan." Hotohori smiled warmly at her as the laughter died down. The council stared at the two. Their emperor seemed.different.happier. Well, at least they wouldn't have to worry about him not finding an empress! And look, they were even giving each other pet names!  
  
"Hai, Hoto-chan?"  
  
"Meet my council. Council, meet Usagi, sister to Suzaku-sama."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Megami, forgive us!" instantly, each councilmen was bowing to her.  
  
"..." Usagi turned to Hotohori, who shrugged. Turning back to the bowing figures ahead of her, she frowned. "Please, rise. Call me Usagi." She smiled warmly at them.  
  
"Usagi-sama-"  
  
"Uh uh! No sama! Just Usagi or Usagi-chan."  
  
"Demo-" Immediately, the young man was hushed by the other councilmen, some of whom sent him a glare.  
  
"Do as she wishes!" Were the loud whispers.  
  
"Ano.It was nice to meet you all." Usagi bowed her head politely.  
  
"It was an honor to be graced in your presence, your greatness." Usagi frowned slightly at the title.  
  
"Just Usagi, please." She smiled warmly at the young man, who in turn became the subject of Hotohori's glare. Hotohori broke his glare away from the young man, somewhat confused as to why he had the sudden urge to pummel the man to the ground, beating him senseless. Just in time, too, as Usagi focused her attention on him.  
  
"Hoto-chan! You know, you're just the person I wanted to see!" Usagi gave him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Did you wish for anything?" Hotohori asked, somewhat worried that she was unhappy at the palace.  
  
"Hai," She walked up to Hotohori, linking her arms through his. "Come walk around with me? I haven't learned my way around, just yet, and I don't wish to be lost on the first day." Even as she was saying this, she was leading him down his throne, across the room, and towards the gardens, and he didn't seem to notice it at all, so enthralled was he with her.  
  
"Oh, Hoto-chan, have you ever heard of cherry blossoms? They're very beautiful! I haven't seen any here.such a shame.I adore them." and she continued to talked enthusiastically to the emperor as they walked to the gardens, arms linked.  
  
The councilmen stared at each other, then broke out into a grin.  
  
"His majesty seems quite captivated by Usagi-sama."  
  
"As she seems him.."  
  
More grins.  
  
"But what of the miko?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
End Chapter.woo hoo! Finally finoished typing! Hehe! Well, review minna! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, depending on reviews ne? ^-^V 


	3. Chapter Three

Blue Moon- *flattered*I'm glad you like the plot!  Hehe…oh yeah..Suzaku wouldn't be happy…*at all*

Tsuki no Megami- *grins* addicted..eh? *grins some more*

Squirrel- She should be meeting the Seiryuu seishi soon…and as for her relations to the other gods..well…if I told you..i'd have to kill you..well..maybe not..but then you'd know before I wrote it down in the story! *are you buying that excuse? I hope not because it's a really bad one…* hehe..^-^;; actually, I'm still debating on her relationship with the gods..

White Ivy- of course our Usa has everyone wrapped around her pinky…then again..she wouldn't be our Usa if she doesn't have at least one person wrapped around her pinky ne? ^.~

Minna- Arigatou!

Disclaimer- don't' own either shows…

--------------------------

Chapter Three

---------------------------

Recap:

"Oh, Hoto-chan, have you ever heard of cherry blossoms?  They're very beautiful!  I haven't seen any here…such a shame…I adore them…" and she continued to talked enthusiastically to the emperor as they walked to the gardens, arms linked.

The councilmen stared at each other, then broke out into a grin.

"His majesty seems quite captivated by Usagi-sama."

"As she seems him…."

More grins.

"But what of the miko?"

---------End Recap--------

"And then Rei-chan got all red, and started to yell at me!  I honestly didn't _mean_ for nii-chan to find out!  It just came out and—are you listening to me!?!" Usagi cried out, indignantly pouting and staring at Hotohori in a chiding manner.

"Huh?  Ano…hai!  Hai, Usagi!"  A somewhat flustered Hotohori smiled innocently back at her.

"Augh!  Men!  They never listen…and then they cannot even admit it!  They have to go and lie of it!"  That said, Usagi glared at Hotohori and fell to sit upon at the center of a stone bench in the shade of a tree.  Hotohori continued to stare at her, somewhat uncomfortable, though very much amused.

"Usagi-chan…" He smiled, falling to his knees in front of her.  She turned her face away from him, huffing indignantly.

"Usagi-chan…" He tried again.  He took her small hands in his larger ones, catching her attention.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan.  Forgive me." He looked up at her with somewhat pleading eyes, though it shone slightly with mirth.

"Why should I?  You're just like him!  Lying to me!" She sniffed and turned her head away from Hotohori, whom had stopped smiling when she had compared him to a complete stranger…a male stranger…who had hurt to her.

It couldn't possibly be healthy to suddenly feel the urge to hunt and torture that said man, could it?  It couldn't possibly be healthy for him to wish unimaginable torment upon a man he had never met, and had just heard of…but Hotohori didn't care.  That man had hurt Usagi somehow, he could see the age-old sadness within the depths of her sapphire eyes.  Usagi had been hurt…and Hotohori did not like that thought, not at all.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi…forgive me, onegai?" Hotohori brought up a smooth hand to cup her face, forcing her to face him.  "It will not happen again, Usagi-chan, I promise.  Onegai?" He pleaded with her, softly.  

Gods…what was she doing to him?  He had never pleaded before…and to do so for a girl?  What enchantment did she have him under, that made him so…smittened…with her…that caused him to not care….not care about anything…but her.

Usagi stared into Hotohori's eyes, captivated.  What a beautiful shade of gold…or was it amber…

"Onegai?" He pleaded again, huskily this time, though a hint of a pout could be seen gracing his lips.

"Mm…alright!  But only because you're so kawaii!"  Usagi grinned, throwing her arms a pleasantly surprised Hotohori.  "How can I stay mad at such a kawaii bishonen?" Usagi grinned at a blushing Hotohori, and patted the space next to her, gesturing for Hotohori to sit.  He took her up on her offer.  She rested her head against his shoulder unconsciously, and he in turn, rested his head atop of hers.

And so they sat, both unconsciously leaning against each other, enjoying the view, as the wind gently toyed with their hair, and stray leaves and petals floated past them, though they were oblivious, their attention focused merely on the individual next to them.

---------------------

"What of the miko?" Another councilor asked back.  AN- One day…I'll think of a name of the councilors so I don't have to refer to them as another councilor, this councilor, first councilor etc.  If anyone knows one of their names *if it's mentioned somewhere*, please let me know!

"Does the emperor not care for her?" The councilor who had first asked the question replied.

"It was a mere infatuation…" An elder councilor waved it off.  "This one…he looks at her differently," He turned to face the other councilors.  "Lovingly."

"A goddess amongst us, " another spoke up, "And to think…she may very well be our empress."  At this remark, a wave of excited whispers rushed through the group of men.

"Silence!  We need to get those two together!" Another wave, this time a murmer of agreement.

"But how?"

"Put our heads together, fellow councilors, and I believe our minds shall be able to think something up." An almost wicked smile graced all the councilors' faces.

--------------------------

"Usagi-chan?"

"Hm, Hoto-chan?"

"Why are you here?"

"Nani?!  You don't want me here anymore, Hoto-chan?!" Hurt blue eyes stared painfully at golden ones.

"Iie!  Iie, Usagi-chan!  I…I enjoy your company very much and am honored to be able to host your stay!" Hotohori blushed.  "Demo, why are you here, in Konan, away from your home and brother?"

"Oh..that…" Usagi blushed, and rested her head against Hotohori's shoulder, once again.  "I grew tired of Zaku-chan and Yuu-chan arguing all the time…"

"Zaku-chan?  Yuu-chan?" Hotohori frowned slightly, not recognizing the names.

"Hai…though I suppose you would know them as Suzaku and Seiryuu…" Usagi smiled slightly.  "And I also came because I am searching for my miko…"

"Your miko?"

"Hai…she…I'm afraid I cannot tell you much.  There was an incident years ago and I forgot much about her, save that she is my miko and I could always feel her.  But after that incident, I could not remember who she was, nor could I feel her.  They, the other gods, tried to help me remember…demo, I guess it wasn't time for me to remember because I could not.  And so, I finally convinced Zaku-chan to allow me to come here, in search of my miko.  I did not ask to be sent to Konan in particular," Usagi saw a clouded, somewhat hurt look overcome Hotohori, and quickly amended. "I did not care where I was sent, so long as I could search for my miko…but I am very much glad to be hear in Konan." She smiled as the look disappeared from Hotohori's beautiful features.

"So you come in search of your miko…you must allow the other seishis and I to help you!"

"Nani?!" Usagi stared at Hotohori, seeing the determination shining in them.  "Demo… you are already on your quest to summon my brother…."

"We can continue to do so as we help you!" Hotohori whispered fiercely.  This megami in front of him wanted to find her miko, and by the heavens, he would make sure she found her miko!

"Demo…I cannot accept you help."  Usagi sighed.  Looking up at the now darkening sky, she smiled sadly.  " I cannot explain it…I know deep down that my miko is close, yet it seems everytime I go forward a step, she goes forward two.  I…I don't think she wishes to be found!"  She stood up.

"Can you not just force her to appear?!"  Hotohori asked, somewhat stunned.

"Iie…my miko is different from that of my brothers.  She has protectors and a duty, but it is not to summon me.  My miko's duty is much more important than that." Usagi looked up at Hotohori, and he felt his heart clench at the despair in her eyes.

"My miko…she knows her destiny.  Perhaps she is fulfilling it, and perhaps she is running from it.  I can tell she does not want to be found…at least…not by me!"  Tears shone within the crystal blue orbs.  I…I am not as I may appear, Hoto-chan."

"Nande, Usagi?"

"You…you know I am not human, Hoto-chan.  And you do not run in fear because of that…and for that…I thank you." Usagi turned and smiled briefly at Hotohori.  "My nii-chan's miko is your ward, Seiryuu's miko is his seishi's charge and so on.  The jobs of their mikos are to call upon them and be granted three wishes.  Demo, my miko, she, like me, is not human.  She is the hikari no miko, and I am known as the hikari no tenshi.  She and I must be together to form Hikari.  That is why I am here, Hoto-chan.  So that I can find my miko."  Usagi sighed dejectedly, and fell down to the bench, where she was embraced by Hoto-chan. 

"Hoto-chan…you've been very kind to me…and I…I thank you."

"Iie, Usagi.  It is you who have been so kind to me."

"Nande?"

"You do not treat me any differently than you would others, Usagi-chan."

"Well, Hoto-chan, everyone is different, but at the same time, very much so alike.  I treat you not any differently than you have treated me, Hoto-chan.  You are the first mortal I have met, who knew my identity and did not cower or treat me as if I would determine your fate, and I will forever remember that, Hoto-chan."  Hotohori blushed, turning even redder as Usagi gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Arigatou, Hoto-chan."  Gods…what that woman did to him.  Did she realize the delightful feeling that the touch of her hot breath against his skin did to him?  Obviously not.

"Usa-chan…" His breath caught his throat, as the last rays of the setting sun enhanced the beauty of the tenshi, the megami in front of him.

"I know that right now, Miaka and the rest of the seishis are trying to find out my intentions, Hoto-chan."  She smiled sadly at the guilty look that had crossed Hotohori's face.  "And I do not blame you, Hotohori, nor do I blame them.  I suppose if I am in your position, I too would be worried.  After all, a total stranger has shown up abruptly, and the stranger turns out to be the sister of Suzaku, patron god of Konan…and you know not of whether or not she is here to help you…or to turn against you."

"I…I tried to stop them…" Hotohori looked down at his hands, ashamed.

"Hai, I know."  His eyes flew to meet Usagi's.

"You do?"

"Of course, I was only in the next room!"  Usagi grinned at him, before pulling him up.  "Now what say you and I head back to the palace and eat dinner.  The others should be back and I'm famished!  I haven't eaten all day!  Oh, and you must tell me what anger-management council you sent your guards so I can send that place a gift!"

The two made their way back to the palace as laughter filled the air around them.

---------------------------------

"What's this that I hear about Suzaku having a sister?!" Nakago roared.  The rest of the Seiryuu seishis cringed.

"But can't this all be a hoax, set up by them to lure us?" Yui asked worriedly.

"Of course, my liege, demo we will not take that chance." Nakago turned his attention to Ashitare.

"Bring her here."

"Yes, Nakago-sama."  That said, Nakago turned to Yui.

"Yui-sama, I shall be taking my leave now.  Rest well." With a twirl of his cape, he had left the tent, Soi following him in hopes of raising his chi.

------------------------------------

"YOUR CRAZY SEISHIS ARE TRYING TO KILL USA-CHAN!" a ticked up Suzaku was screaming at a somewhat taken aback Seiryuu, before he regained his senses.

"THEY ARE NOT!  THEY'LL BE ABLE TO BETTER PROTECT HER THAN YOURS!"

"CANNOT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"CANNOT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"NOT!!"

"TOO!!"

"NOT!!!!!"

"TOO!!!!!!"

"NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!!!!!!!!!"

"TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOT TIMES INFINITY!"

"TOO TIMES INFINITY AND TWO!"

"NO SUCH THING!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"IS TOO!!!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!!!!"

And so, as the two gods continued to argue, Byakko turned to face Genbu.

"Perhaps we should go join Usagi-chan…"

"What, and miss _this_?!" sarcasm laced every word.

*sigh* "I had only been suggesting…"

"She must do this on her own…"

"Yes, but what shall happen when she comes back to us…when she finds out…"

"IF she comes back…when she finds out…"

-----------------------------

End Chapter

This was mainly a somewhat introduce/explaining chapter.  Hehe…Well, review minna!  *yawns tiredly* well, minna, review…more reviews=happier star-siren= faster updates…and then cycle continues all over again ^-^;; hehe..well, hope ya enjoyed the fic minna!


	4. Chapter Four

Blue Moon- Well, hope ya find this chapter to be more original *at least a bit..*.. ^-^;; eh…*sigh* I tried…^-^;;

Squirrel- Empty out my fridge? *sweatdrops and glances at the group of people already raiding my fridge* Ehh….suurree…why not…everyone else seems to lately *glares at that group of ppl* lol..I do too have a clue *not such a big one..but it's still a clue!* ^-^;;V

White Ivy- ^_^ No, her miko isn't from the series *unless I change my mind…which is pretty likely, actually…* *snickers* Seiryuu and Suzaku are gonna find themselves in a very…eh…different situation…as soon as I figure out WHEN they should…*sighs*

Lehilia- ^__^ I'm glad you like the story *blushes*  I assure you though, there are plenty of other FY/SM fics out there

Silver Dragonfly- Yep, yep they do…

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows

---------------------------

Chapter Four

---------------------------

Recap

"Of course, my liege, demo we will not take that chance." Nakago turned his attention to Ashitare.

"Bring her here."

===

"She must do this on her own…"

"Yes, but what shall happen when she comes back to us…when she finds out…"

"IF she comes back…when she finds out…"

------End Recap-------

"That's MY chicken!" Usagi snarled at Nuriko, trying to sound as dangerous as possible with food in her mouth.

"Too bad.  There's more over there." Nuriko grinned at her, pointing to the plate of chicken at the center of the table.

"I want that one!" She pouted, sounding like a spoiled child.

"Iie." He said, swatting her hand as she made a grab for it.  Usagi growled.

"I'll get it back, just you wait."

She made several more unsuccessful grabs at it, as the onlookers watched in a mix of silent amusement and embarrassment.  Nuriko scoffed at her attempts.

"Hah!  I'd stop going after Hotohori-sama for a week if you could!"  Sweatdrops appeared all around the table.

Usagi growled, making yet another unsuccessful lunge for the chicken. 

Chichiri cleared his throat, catching all attention, and bringing Usagi's attention away from the chicken.

"The Hikari no Miko?" He asked, as Usagi turned to face him.

Nuriko looked at Usagi, curious.  She nodded in response once, then began to attack her food with a vicious grin.

"Hai, my…" She swallowed her food.  "Miko."

"And where is she, no da?"  Need I say who?

"Somewhere…probably in Konan, since Zaku-chan sent me here…AIIIEEE!!!" Usagi screamed, her blue eyes opened wide, horrified and teary.

"Usagi-chan?" Hotohori looked at her, concerned.  But Usagi ignored him, instead burying her head in her hand.

"Usagi-chan?"

Sniffled met his inquiry.  The room became silent, save the stifled sobs coming from the small form of the goddess.

"No…" she whimpered.  By now, all in the room was concerned, including Nuriko, who had just been about to eat his chicken when Usagi had screamed out.

"Usagi, are you alright?"

"Iie…"

"What's wrong?"  Nuriko moved closer to her, his chicken still in the chopsticks.  Usagi looked up at him, her blue eyes teary.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked him, her voice wavering.

"Hai!, " He tilted his head sideways in silent query, looking at Usagi's deep eyes.

"I.."

"Hai?" Everyone, including a seething Hotohori leaned forward, awaiting her answer.

"I…"

Closer.

"I TOLDCHA I'D GET THE CHICKEN!" Usagi grabbed the chicken away from Nuriko, and plopped it into her mouth.

Everyone else stared, confused for a moment.  Then broke out into sweat drops.  Nuriko growled, as a now very content Usagi swallowed the chicken and grinned cheekily at him.

"No worries, Nuriko, there's more chicken." Nuriko stared at Usagi, before closing his eyes and wailing to the heavens.

"I DON'T WANNA STOP CHASING AFTER HOTOHORI-SAMA!"

Sweatdrops, all around.

-----------------------------

Chiriko sighed.  After Usagi had stolen the chicken from Nuriko, dinner had resumed as normal, with Usagi talking of her friends.  Nuriko, however, had gotten it into his head that Usagi was trying to snatch Hotohori away from him, vowing at that moment to make sure she didn't…even if it did involve the most unthinkable and cruelest method—Nuriko would cut her hair…tonight.  

He had announced his plans to everyone, save Usagi and Hotohori, of course, after dinner, when Usagi and Hotohori had slipped away, Usagi to her room, and Hotohori to see his council.  The group had just stared at Nuriko, embarrassed for him as he announced everything he would do to her.  As a matter of fact, Chiriko was sure the purple-haired cross dresser was on his way to see Usagi, right now. 

Several minutes passed, and all was quiet.  Perhaps Nuriko had been bluffing, after all, who would be stupid enough to anger a goddess?

A large bang rang throughout the palace.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOINNNGGG????!!!!  AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"  *sigh*  Then again, Nuriko isn't the _smartest _cream of the crop.

Chiriko quickly ran towards the screaming voice of the goddess, finding the other seishis had along the way.  They quicken their pace when Nuriko joined them, also running towards the goddess's chambers, though unlike them, instead of voicing his concern for the goddess's welfare, he was muttering something about her sneaky ploy to get Hotohori into her room.

The site that greeted them made them stop, and Tasuki immediately covered Chiriko's eyes, despite his confused protests.

------------------------------

The room was in disarray.  Everywhere, clothing were strewn, a new opening towards the top of the wall was allowing the moonlight through, and furniture thrown about, lying on the ground, tipped over.  However, that wasn't what made the Suzaku seishi pause.

In the middle of the room, a Seiryuu seishi, Ashitare if they remembered correctly, cowered behind anything and everything, in attempt to avoid the goddess.

"HENTAI!  ECCHI!  BAKA!  ARGH!  KUSO YARO!!"  With every word coming out of Usagi's mouth, each more vulgar than the next, and her vocabulary was very good, with Tasuki making some mental notes to use some of the words, and ask for the meanings of others, the wolfish man seemed to shrink in size.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST WALK IN ON ME LIKE THAT!!  DON'T YOU HAVE MANNERS??!!  ARGH!" Usagi switched from cursing to ranting, her eyes taking on a crazed gleam.  "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO KNOCK?!!  WHAT KIND OF BAKA ARE YOU?!?!  ECCHI!!!!!!!"  she shrieked in her highest voice, as everyone cringed and blocked their ears.

Ashitare was dodging for his life.  This blonde girl was most definetly the goddess, unless there was a Suzaku seishi who could make swords and other objects, other HARMFUL objects appear out of thin air, and was currently tossing each his way with deathly accuracy.

"THIS IS FOR NOT KNOCKING!"  a ninja star just missed him.

"THIS IS FOR ENTERING WITHOUT MY PERSMISSION!!" He barely dodged the daggar.

"THIS IS FOR STARING!!!" Had his life just flashed before his eyes?

"AND THIS IS BECAUSE YOU WON'T APOLOGIZE, LEAVE, AND BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERTED…" Ashitare's eyes widened, blocking out what the goddess was saying.  He could dodge many things, but there was no way he would be able to dodge both the scythe, sword, and barrage of jittes and daggars coming to him at once.

He dodged the barrage of jittes and daggars, with many bruises.  The sword lodged itself in his side, but the scythe would have sent him the killing blow.

Had the lightning not reached him first.  Electricuted, the body of Ashitare slumped to the ground.

Silence reigned for a good five seconds, before Usagi spun around towards the direction of the lightning.  There, a red haired woman stared coldly at the body of Ashitare.  She turned her attention to Usagi, an eyebrow quirked up in questioning.

Usagi blushed, then turned a raging red, before sending a barrage of weapons at the stranger.

"AND YOU!!  YOU BAKA!  HOW DARE YOU JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH ME LIKE THAT!!  BAKA!  ARGH!!  WHY WON'T YOU STOP DODGING!?!?!"

Soi's eyes were wide.  Was this the goddess that she would now have to bring back now that Ashitare was disposed of?  She sincerely hoped not.  Something told her that if she brought the goddess to Nakago now, only one of them would arrive to him alive…and it wouldn't be her.

"STAY STILL DAMMIT!" Soi managed to dodge all of the weapons heading her way, though an arrow had managed to skim her cheek.  She growled, wiping away the thin trail of blood.  She hated to fail Nakago, fearful of him.

But her fear towards him was NOTHING like she felt towards the insane goddess who was currently preparing a beam of energy that would surely kill her.

'Kuso!" was her last thought before she ran away, faster than she could ever remember running, away from the beam of light that bursted through the opening.

"AND STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" even so far away, she could hear the voice of the goddess echoing around her.  She fought back a shudder.

Perhaps that girl had been sent to Earth because her voice was so loud…and shrill.

"SUZAKU!  WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WERE SO MANY ECCHIS HERE?!!  WHEN I GO BACK, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!  ERR….YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT, YOU HEAR ME NII-CHAN!?!?  I'LL NEVER LET YOU HEAR THE END OF IT, NOT EVEN AT THE END OF TIME!!  AND THE REST OF YOU, DON'T YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH IT!  YOU'LL BE HEARING MY VOICE RINGING IN YOUR HEAD FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE!!  ETERNITY!!  YOU HEAR ME, ETERNITY!!!!" Usagi's voice reverberated around her.  This time, she could not fight back the shudder.

Or perhaps she just terrified the gods as much as she did her.

----------------------

Far away, above all the commotion, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu shuddered, and crouched away from the mirror.

"ETERNITY!!!!!!!" the voice echoed around the palace, coming from the mirror.  Each cringed, wrapping themselves deeper into their blankets.   Hey, gods had to sleep too, you know!  And they had decided to sleep, watching Usagi on Earth, though they had changed to watch the humans for a while, before Ashitare should have arrived at Usagi's room.

Seiryuu growled.  He had specifically sent a message to Ashitare in his sleep telling him not to enter Usagi's room until AFTER the lights to her room was turned off.

But of course, Ashitare couldn't listen to him, noo, the wolf man was just too GOOD to listen to a DREAM!  And in the process, he had to ruined any chance of peaceful sleep the gods may have had by walking in on Usagi.

And to think, they had actually hoped that with Usagi on Earth, they would not be hearing any of this from her.

"YOU HEAR ME, ETERNITY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi's voice screeched from Earth.  They all shuddered and buried themselves in their blanket, with Suzaku and Byakko letting out a muffled whimper into the darkness.

-----------------------

All of the Suzaku seishis, and Miaka, stared at Usagi in awe, fear, and…well, most of them WERE male.  She turned to them, her face still red.  Her eyes widened.

"EEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" letting out a yelp, they all bolted out of the room, Tasuki picking up Chiriko, still covering his eyes with one hand as he ran.  They left just in time too, as any sharp object you could possibly think of embedded themselves deep into the door and wall where they had stood moments ago.

----------------------

"So, Nuriko." Tasuki turned to face the sprinting boy.

"Hai?" Nuriko turned to face Tasuki, all the while never stopping.  None of them dared stop, wanting to be as far from Usagi as possible, even Hotohori, who had a dazed look on his face.

"Still planning on getting back on Usagi?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!!  AFTER WHAT WE JUST SAW!"  Fear entered everyone's eyes, though the boys in the group began to blush, save Chiriko, and if possible, an even more glazed, if somewhat dreamy look entered Hotohori's eyes, though his whole face turned red.

Meanwhile, Chiriko, who was still being carried by Tasuki, wondered what was going on.

-------------------------

Alone, Usagi used magic to clean the room, fixing every damage to the room.  The whole time she was doing so, her eyes remained blank, even as she used magic to get rid of Ashitare's body, sending it back to wherever it had come from.  When she was done, the empty look vanished and she sunk to the floor, still in her panties as she had been when the whole incident had started, rocking back and forth, clutching the area near her right bosom.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she brokenly sobbed in a fetal position.  Time passed, and after what seemed an eternity, she stood up and walked to the mirror.  She was not surprised at all by the site she was met with.

Not even bothering to put on the clothes that she had dropped to the ground upon entering the room, having fully intended on wearing it, though that was delayed by the appearance of seeing Ashitare in her room, she went to bed.

An eerie gray glow, mixed with blue, emitted from under the sheet, and when the sheet rode down to under her chest, the gray light was revealed to be from the upside crescent moon mark located above her right bosom.  Underneath the mark, was another glowing symbol, this time glowing blue.  It was kanji, for Seiryuu.

------------------------

End of Chapter.  Hehe, hope ya enjoyed the chapter…*yawns* ie..me tired…ja minna, and REVIEW!!!! ^-^;; I'll try to update a bit sooner next time, if I can. Now review! ^-^


	5. Chapter Five

Celestial DreamBLaze- Our Hoto-chan was jealous that our Usa answered Riko-kun and not him..^^;; I shoulda mention that, ne?  LOL!  Ah, can ya just picture Naka-kun barging in on Soi?  *snickering* Usa?  Violent! No!! Well…hey, it's always the innocent one ^^V;; lol..heh..

White Ivy- The mark means *is gagged by muse and dragged away*

Blue Moon- Eh…I'm glad you approve?  ^^V You need a good sense of humor with my brothers…*sigh*  Brothers…I don't think I'll ever understand them..-_-;; *Gasp* No!  You get chappie out soon! *starts throwing fit* ^^;;

Squirrel-  NOOO!! Not my stuff!! *starts locking up all belongings* *Grumbling* Of COURSE I would be kind to squirrels…*gets in car*  But even I can't help it if some happen to get erm….squished by the car….*laughs evily*

Minna- gomen for the delay in getting this chappie out…I blame the running away of my muses…all of whom I should introduce someday huh? Hm..maybe when they come back…

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows…

-----------------------

Chapter Five

-----------------------

Recap:

An eerie gray glow, mixed with blue, emitted from under the sheet, and when the sheet rode down to under her chest, the gray light was revealed to be from the upside crescent moon mark located above her right bosom.  Underneath the mark, was another glowing symbol, this time glowing blue.  It was kanji, for Seiryuu.

----End Recap-----

"Nakago-sama,"  Soi panted, bowing before the tall blonde.

"You failed, Soi." His voice was flat.

"Gomen nasai, Nakago-sama, demo you must realize she is a goddess," Soi looked at the ground.

"Bring her to me, tonight."  Nakago hid his surprise as Soi's head snapped up, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Nakago-sama, surely someone else can go.  She's…she's a…a.." Her eyes shone with terror.

"Are you questioning my orders?" His voice showed not of his amusement.

"Of course not, Nakago-sama…" Soi bowed swiftly before turning back and leaving the tent.  A sudden thought occurred to Nakago.

"Soi?"

"Hai, Nakago-sama?"

"Bring her back…alive and conscious."  He could almost see the proud red headed seishi shudder in horror.

"Of course, Nakago-sama."

----------------------

Breakfast was going along awkwardly.  The males, save Chiriko, could not bring their gazes to meet that of Usagi's.  All the better, Usagi supposed, for she had nothing to say to them.

"Ahem…Usagi…" Miaka began, tired of the silence.  Usagi looked at her, motioning for her to continue.

"About last night…." Miaka searched for the right words.  "Gomen?" she offered.  Usagi's face turned red, and she took a deep shuddering breath.

"What," She caught the attention of all present.  "What exactly did you see?" She inquired politely.

"Tasuki covered my eyes." Chiriko smiled cutely at Usagi.  "And didn't let go until we got to my room."  Usagi nodded her head, turning to the rest of the males, whom had all suddenly turned beet red.

"We saw yer….." Tasuki faded off, unsure of what to say.  How do you tell a goddess you saw her in nothing but her undies?

"Usagi.." Miaka received Usagi's full attention.  "Do you have any tattoos?"

"Nani?" Usagi gasped out.

"I saw these marks on you…but I couldn't see it clearly…" Miaka continued, oblivious of the dangerous territory she was treading upon.  Fortunately, ChiChiri unknowingly came to her aid before Usagi could say anything.

"Erm, Miaka…why were you staring at…you know.." ChiChiri blushed, having also seen the markings located atop Usagi's right bosom.

"Staring at what?" Miaka looked at ChiChiri, confused.

"At Usagi's..erm…" ChiChiri looked at Mitsukake for help.  Mitsukake turned his head away, whistling.

"I think we get the picture." Usagi looked at her food, no longer hungry.

"At Usagi's what?" Chiriko asked innocently.  He was still a child, after all.

"No where," Tasuki replied roughly.

"So do'ya?" Miaka stared at Usagi with her wide green eyes.

"Iie." Usagi's eyes stared almost coldly back at Miaka.

"No?" Miaka furrowed her brows, confused.  Seeing that the topic was an uncomfortable one, Hotohori tried to change the subject.

"Usagi-chan, the council would like to see you again, sometime today."

"Of course, Hoto-chan.  When would be a good time?"

"Whenever you wish, I suppose.  I doubt the council will care the timing they meet a goddess."

"Will you be there also?" Usagi looked hopeful, not wanting to deal with the council on her own just yet.

"If you would like."

"I'd like that very much." Usagi looked at her food, blankly.

"Psst…Usagi-chan…" Nuriko tried to get Usagi's attention.

"Hai, Nuriko?"

"Can I make a move on Hotohori-sama yet?"

Silence.

--------------------

"Baka baka baka baka…" Seiryuu was chanting to himself as the usually cold and aloof god continued to bang his head against the wall.

"Any idea what's eating him?" Genbu asked Byakko.  Byakko grinned.

"Usagi."

"Is he still hung up on her?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"I think he's nothing but a—" Whatever Suzaku had planned on saying was cut off by two female voices.

"Well, it serves him right!"

"I wish she let us pound that bastard!"

The four male gods all turned to see two women, one a redhead with fiery ruby eyes, the other a green haired and green eyed woman walking towards them.

"Rei," Suzaku greeted the red haired woman.

"Makoto," Byakko greeted the green haired woman, who was scowling at Seiryuu.  Seiryuu gulped as he met both of the women's gazes.

"Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu." Rei bowed her head in greeting.

"_Seiryuu_," Makoto spat out his name.  Rei turned her attention to the dragon god, her eyes turning cold.

"Rei!  Mako!"  A blonde rushed up to the two girls.  A blue haired woman, who chose to gracefully walk over to them instead, followed her.

"Minako!  Ami!" Rei and Makoto smiled brightly at the two.

"Genbu-sama, Byakko-sama, Suzaku-sama…" Ami smiled gently at the three gods, her blue hair seeming to gently blow in the nonexistent wind.  In fact, all of the girl's hair seemed to blow in a wind that was not there.  The fact that Ami had not mentioned Seiryuu did not go unnoticed by any, though by the lack of reaction, it could be assumed that this happened quite often.

"What are you all doing here?" Genbu asked, curious.

"What?  Can't a group of girls visit their friends without arousing suspicion?" Minako's eyes were innocent, though none present was fooled.

"No." Seiryuu's reply was flat and cold.  He soon became the target of several death glares.  If looks could kill, and gods die, he would have been dead long ago.

"_Shut up_!" All the girls hissed at him.  He harrumphed and left.  They were not nearly as forgiving as their princess…and much more likely to do him bodily damage.

…The princess…

……….Did she even realize what she had forgiven him for? …Of course not…she wouldn't…

….Her amnesia did not allow her to…

"I take it none of you have forgiven him?" Suzaku stated the obvious.

"Our princess may have unknowingly forgiven him, but once she regains her full memories back, she would be a fool to give him her forgiveness…And we certainly will not stand by as that..that…_thing_ continue to stand in the way of our hime!  She seems to have forgiven him…but we certainly do not!" Makoto grounded out.

"Usa-chan does have a heart of gold, doesn't she?" Byakko looked at Genbu.

"Hai, she could forgive the man that killed her…."

"She forgave Seiryuu, _didn't_ she?!" Rei hissed.

--------------------

She stared blankly ahead of her, not seeing the lush scenery.  Her left hand covered her right one, which clutched just above her right bosom.

"Diamond…" Her whisper carried in the wind.  Blank blue eyes turned stormy, the endless blue so dark it seemed black.

She remembered when they had first met, as he held her captive, scaring her with his infatuation with her.  She had been so scared, and had wished with all her might for her friends, her senshis to rescue her.  When they arrived, she and Diamond had already wed.

It had taken a while, but Diamond was as very patient man when he needed to be, and eventually, he made his way into her heart.  Slowly, she had begun to fall for him, and when he had proposed, she accepted.

Surprisingly, it hadn't taken long for the senshis to accept this unexpected event.  All it had taken was for the senshis to see how happy their hime was, along with the approval of the goddess of love for them to consent.  They were pleased to see that, unlike her husband and his people, she bore no black upside down crescent upon her brow.  They were less than pleased to find that she did feel a sense of loyalty to Nemesis, her proof above her right bosom.  But time has a way of changing people, and it proved to change them, as they began to grow attached to Nemesis themselves, finding that the people of Nemesis weren't as evil nor bad as they had made them out to be.  They had been mislead by the Wiseman, and with his death, ended the attacks and battles between senshis and Nemesis.  Afterwards, Usagi had received a thorough lecture on the importance of having a wedding surrounded by her friends.

Diamond, ever the one to please, proposed a second wedding, and they did just that, holding a second wedding to please her senshis.  It was quite an event, though few saw the point of the wedding the second time around.

She remembered their marriage.  He would always hold her, murmuring his confession of love for her into her ear.  He went out of his way to please her, and she loved him all the more for it.  Every night, she had fallen asleep in the comfort of his arms, his heartbeat a soothing lullaby.  Every morning, she awoke to his loving gaze, and she would blush under its intensity.

And she remembered enough of the day it all came crashing down.  Their marriage had been a blissful one, tragically cut short.  It had been their anniversary, the third year of their marriage, the day they had announced the news to the rest of the kingdom.

She was with child.

The whole kingdom rejoiced.  Her senshis congratulated the two parents-to-be, followed by a horde of others, including Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu.

Usagi frowned.  Seiryuu had not congratulated the two parents-to-be.  He had not attended any of their weddings, nor had he congratulated them.

What happened next, Usagi could not, for the life of her, find out.  It was at this time that the incident occurred.  The incident that took away much of her memories, memories of her miko, memories of much of her past, and for a time, memories of her friends and senshis.  It was this incident that took way their lives.  It was this incident that her husband and unborn child was so cruelly snatched away from her.  It was this incident that her husband, and unborn child was killed.

She could not remember what happened, and she did not, in all truth, wish to.

But she did remember clutching her husband, as he died in her arms.  She remembered his last words to her.

"Aishiteru, my hikari…Aishiteru, always…"

And she remembered her grief, as her heart was torn apart.  Then it happened.

Someone, she did not know who, had attacked her from behind, sending sharp shooting pains throughout her body.  What happened next she could not say.  Her memories after this were mainly little fuzzy pictures that she could not decipher.  Eventually, she knew she had fallen, succumbing to the pain of both her heart and her body.

When she came to, she had been told the news.

She had survived, but her child had not.

Her child, who had not even seen the world.

Her child, who would never breathe her first breathe.

Her child, who would never know life.

Her child, her hope….her daughter.

Dead.  Before she was born.

Dead.  Before she could live.

Dead.

After that, she remembered only grief.   Her senshis had stood by her side through it all, her nii-chan and his friends always willing to listen.

Save Seiryuu.

Seiryuu, she had met long afterwards.  The senshis and gods had been so tense, and so had Seiryuu, she remembered.  For the life of her, she could not think of why.

Her hands moved a bit lower, revealing the black inverted crescent, shielding the next mark from view.

The mark of Seiryuu, she would never understand.

She did not remember having it before the attack, but when she had woken from it, the mark glowed proudly.

Her senshis and the gods were not pleased.  They tried, for ages it seemed, to rid her of the mark.

To no avail.

Usagi flinched.  The mark was burning, glowing dimly once again.  Teeth clenched, she waited for the wave of pain to come.

And seconds later it did; only to be followed a feeling of warm relief.

And the black crescent she sported glowed, as it sent waves of relief throughout its mistress's body.

Tears escaped her eyes.  Why didn't she remember the whole story?  There was more to it, she knew.  There was so much more to it than the others would have liked her to believe.

And why had Seiryuu asked for her forgiveness?  He had practically pleaded for it, and, bewildered, she given it to him.

Underneath her hands, a faint blue glow could be seen, growing brighter and brighter by the seconds.

A jagged gasp.

Teeth clenched, hands fisted, her eyes squeezed yet as another wave of excruciating arctic pain seemed to embed itself within her very soul, and trying to tear her apart inside out.

A relieved sigh.

The warm waves of relief swarm throughout her body, flushing away the pain.  Her hands loosened and her eyes slowly opened.

To stare into lifeless eyes of blue.

------------------------

He was a fool.

Iie, he was much more foolish than a fool.  Not even a fool would have done what he had done.  Had it truly been so long ago?

So long ago since he had lost everything…everyone?

So long ago, since he had, in a fit of jealousy, lost any chance of being with the one he loved?  Since he had lost not only many of his friends, but his best friend as well?

Had it truly been so long ago?  He could not say.  The days came to blend together, until they all became indistinguishable.  But he knew, on Earth, it had been about several centuries.

Several centuries of fighting.

She had been the one to keep them all together…the one that held them together…and broke them apart.

Or had it been he who had broken them apart?  Because of him, she had forgotten, and with her memories…went peace.

A century or so after her loss of memories, and in the views of others, her happiness, Byakko and Genbu grew to have a large fight.

The outcome?

Meet the mikos and seishis of Byakko and Genbu.  Eventually, the fight had been settled, at the cost of mortal lives.

Then, the friction between him and Suzaku proved to finally become too much, after so many centuries, and now…

Meet their mikos…and their seishis.

Except to complicate this even more…Suzaku had sent Usagi to Konan.  Suzaku..

Suzaku…had they truly once been the best of friends?  Had they, at one point, considered each other brothers, not just blood brothers, but soul brothers?

And had one girl been the cause of their broken friendship?

Hai…then again, he supposed it was his fault.  He had hurt Usagi in rage, killed her, in fact.  It had been everything everyone had to bring her back…but they could not bring back her dead unborn child…and her husband.

Diamond…

How he loathed that man…that name…

Diamond…who had stolen Usagi away from him…

How had she fallen for him?  Then again…Usagi loved everyone…

Even a murderer, more specifically…the murderer who killed her family, and herself.

The same murderer who loved her.  He had believed, after centuries, that his feelings for her were nonexistent…but now…

After the whole incident the previous, when Ashitare had walked into Usagi, he could not help but think that his feelings were still there…

…And stronger than ever…

------------------------

"Serenity." His voice was cold…dead.

"Do I know you?" She asked, her voice, curious, surprised.  "Gomen, I'm afraid you must have the wrong person…I am not this Serenity."

"Serenity." He snarled and grinned nastily.  "Die."

"Nani!?!" Usagi gasped, only to be thrown back from the blast of negative energy.

"Die for your crimes against the kingdom, Serenity."  He approached her, his face void of any emotions.

"Who are you?" She gasped out, getting up, shaken from the attack.  Had she been mortal, it would have been fatal, but she was not and it had merely stunned her.  Still, she had been caught off guard.  Since when could a mortal who was not a seishi the wielder of such power…a power so...so…negative.

"First general to his majesty."

"His majesty?"

"Your fiancé."

"Nani?!  You must be mistaken!  I have no fiancé!"

"You're mistaken.  Pay for your crimes." His hands came up again, sending a wave of energy at her.  Prepared, she dodged it skillfully, just as her brother's seishis and miko entered the section of the garden she was in.

"Usagi!"

-----------------

"So what brings you here, honestly." Suzaku asked, curious.  Rei shrugged, flipping her hair back.

"We got bored…so we decided to pay you all a visit…and keep you at of trouble…you know, the usual." She smiled at Suzaku, who merely rolled his eyes.

"And?" Genbu asked, sensing that there was more to the story.  Minako smiled brightly at him.

"And find out how Usa-hime is!" The rest of the girls groaned.

"Suck the fun right outta it, Mina-chan…" Makoto sighed, shaking her head.

"She's doing..well…"

"Of course she is!  She's Usa!  Has anyone hurt her?!" Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"No." Byakko shook his head.  "I'm pleased to say no."  Minako grinned with mischief.

"Soo…..have any idea just what may have set her off that she would openly threaten you all…all the way from Earth?"

The gods groaned as the goddesses smirked, save Ami.

"Minna…" Byakko pouted, and Ami smiled.  AN- gomen minna, but I got tired of the gods being so high and mighty mosta the time..so…they'll still have those moments…they're also gonna have a personality!^-^V;;

"I am curious.  Exactly what did happen?" Ami's eyes twinkled.

"You ask as if you don't know!" Genbu scoffed, and Makoto's eyes met his.  She smiled with mirth.

"Aww…but Gen-chan…it's just so much more…entertaining…when you tell us yourselves!" She laughed.

"Who heard?" Suzaku asked, somewhat fearful of the answer.

"Everyone!" The chorused reply.

Three groans, coming from the males present, echoed throughout the hall, followed by feminine laughters.

"Minna sends their sympathy…and laughters." Rei looked smug.  Immediately, the smug look vanished as all four girls suddenly spun around.

"Sagi-chan…" Rei breathed.

"Kuso…"

--------------------

"Minna, stay back!" Usagi warned.  Unfortunately, Miaka took this as mean, "Run forward, run towards the danger.  Risk your bloody life to save a goddess who cannot die and who can whip this guy's ass!"

"Miaka!" The seishis cried as their miko ran forward.

"Miaka?" Usagi turned around, to see Miaka heading straight towards her.

"BAKA!!" She cried out, as Miaka ran full speed towards her.  "GO BACK!  GO—OOMPH!  ACK!!! GET OFF ME!" Miaka, unable to stop on time, ran into Usagi.

"Ahem.." the attacker cleared his throat, as the seishis reached their miko and the megami.  Immediately, a protective barrier was formed in front of the two girls.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Tasaku demanded.  The stranger laughed, giving a mock bow.

"Jadeite, first general of Chikuu-sei."

"First general of Earth?" Usagi murmured to herself, trying to figure out why he sounded so familiar…looked so familiar.

"Lyer!" Nuriko scoffed.

"How dare you!" Jadeite raised his right hand, sending a pulsing blue ball their way.  Immediately, they grabbed Miaka and scattered, Hotohori pulling Usagi with him, as he dodged the attack.  Unfortunately, Usagi, not expecting to be pulled, squirmed to get out, and caused Hotohori to land not so gracefully.

Jadeite smirked, seeing them scatter.  This time, he sent several attacks at each of them, maliciously smirking further more as he heard their cries of pain, signifying that his attacks had hit their mark.

"You die now.  In the name of the Chikuu-jin Yume no Ouji, AN- I think that's how you say Prince of Earthling Dreams Serenity, you pay with your life."  He prepared a blast.

"Psh…How do you expect to kill her?" A melodic, somewhat angry voice ran out.  Giggles followed it.

"You think you can kill a goddess now, do you Chikuu-jin?"

"My calculations show you are not strong enough to cause much harm to hime-sama."  Silence followed for a second.  Then,

"Merc!  You just killed it."

"Nani?  Killed what?"

"The thing we had going!"

"What thing?"

"THE thing!"

"There WAS no thing!"

"Was too!"

"Venus, there was no thing!"

"Yes there was Merc!"

"I will not stoop to this!"

"Oh yes you will!"

"Stop this now!"

"Not until you stoop!"

"I told you, I shall not stoop to this!"

"WILL YOU SHUTTUP!?!" Jadeite roared, the attack he had earlier prepared vanishing.  "SHOW YOURSELVES!"  Faint gasps followed his demands.

"Show ourselves?  To _you_?" Disdain laced this voice.

"Oh come on Jupiter…what's he gonna do?  Kill us?!" Sarcasm laced every word.  "Besides, I've been meaning to have a chit chat with him!"  That said, a bright red light formed ahead of Hotohori and Usagi, who had been beaming ridiculously as the voices bantered back and forth.

"Jadeite, do you remember me?"  The bright red light faded to reveal a stunning woman, with skin of ivory, and hair of flaming red.  Her silk maroon dress clung to her torso, loosening at her waist, and pooling around her feet in liquid lava.

Jadeite stared, entranced by her fiery ruby eyes.

"Do you remember me, Jadeite?  Or have you forgotten me so easily, just as you have forgotten all else?" Her voice was slightly laced with betrayal.  Jadeite snapped out of his trance.

"You are the enemy, Mars."

"So you remember my name…"

"Ouji-sama requires we learn our enemies."

"Your ouji-sama is a brainless idiot."

"How dare you!"  He, once again, prepared his attack.  Just as he prepared to release it, three other lights formed, next to Mars.

The blue light faded to reveal a blue beauty, her short dark blue hair clashing with her pale skin.  Blue eyes stared sorrowfully at Jadeite as her modest arctic gown blew in the breeze.

The yellow light faded to reveal a blonde beauty with amber eyes.  Her hair was partly clipped back with a tawny clip.  Pale orange clung to her figure, loosening at her hips to trail down her shapely legs, teasingly shown in one thy-high slit on one side of the dress.  Her dress trailed behind her, in a train of almost two feet.

The green light faded to reveal a tall figure, her green hair tied back in a high ponytail, her emerald eyes glittering dangerously.  Her dress was just shades different from her eyes, and clung teasingly to her torso, spreading out as it went past her legs, to pool around her in emerald splendor. 

"Mercury.  Venus.  Jupiter."  Jadeite stated their names impassively, showing no signs of being impressed by the ethereal beings in front of him. 

"Iie." Mars voice cut through the air, and the other beings seemed to acknowledge it by stepping to the side.  It was her fight and they knew it.

"Jadeite, you have one last chance.  Remember what you have forgotten.  Join us, once again.  Join _me_."  Her voice started off somewhat coldly, though she was pleading in the end.

Jadeite faltered for a moment, his eyes glazed over as if in remembrance.  Then it vanished and he snarled.

"He has warned me of your sorcery, and rest assure, it shall not work!" He sent an attack her way.  Mars closed her eyes, a tear making its way down her cheeks as she allowed herself to remember.

To remember all the good times, the fun times…to remember him.  To remember Jadeite, the true Jadeite.  Not the one standing in front of her, but the one that was locked away deep within the mindless pawn ahead of her.  To remember _her_ Jadeite.

She could feel the heat of his attack now.  It was getting closer and closer.  Two inches away from her body, her eyes snapped open, showing a fierce determination.  The attack paused two inches away from her, floating in the air before simply vanishing.

"What?!" Jadeite's eyes grew wide.

"Reconsider."  She pleaded with him softly.

"Die."  He snarled, giving her his answer, and her heart in pieces.  The attack he sent towards her was twice as large as the first.

"So be it."  Her voice was void of any emotions she may have felt.  Her eyes, however, betrayed her as it glimmered with unshed tears.

"Onegai, find happiness." She whispered softly, though he heard her clearly.  His eyes shone with confusion, before widening in horror as his attack suddenly turned back to attack him.  This time, however, it was surrounded by a red light, and as it hit him, millions of images flashed through his mind.

And in seconds, the attack was over.  The battle was over.

The one known as Mars gazed at the spot Jadeite stood, panting.  His arm, shielding his head, fell limply to his side.  Her eyes caught his, and her tears burst from her eyes, as tears ran torrents down his frosty blue eyes, shining with love and understanding.

"Onegai…"

She stared at him, shaking her head in denial.

"Don't send me back."  He sounded so desperate, so broken.  How could she refuse?  Determination poured out in waves as she took in a shuddering breath.

Jadeite felt himself relax as the soothing red light overtook him, bathing him in its warmth.  His eyes sought out his lover's eyes one last time.

"Aishiteru, koibito." He smiled serenely at her.

"Aishiteru, Jade-koi." She whispered fiercely.

When the bright light faded, Jadeite was no more.  Nothing.  Not a trace remained of the fallen general.

But as a gentle wind blew by, his final message was heard.

"Aishiteru, wagakokoro no hi.  Aishiteru…"

------------------------

End Chapter.  Hehe…I know, I know…kinda boring, ne?  Heh, ^^;; Gomen for the delay in getting this out..to make up for it…I made the chapter twice as long as originally planned ^^;; Well, minna, review and I'll try to update faster!  ^^; ja!  Review, minna!

Wagakokoro no hi – Fire/flame of my heart  


	6. Author's Note

Mina-sama! Gomen nasai for the lack of updates! ^^;; My computer refuses to allow me on without freezing for more than two minutes *if even* and I'm not allowed to use the other computers for anything besides school. *despite my many whines*  I'm on my brother's computer right now. But even if I do get my computer fixed soon, I doubt I would update soon due to the upcoming finals, my workload, and preparations for my summer plans *I plan to be away for a while…if I'm accepted into the program-crossing fingers- I'll be away for six weeks* with no access to computers.  But if my computer does get fixed before the start of finals, then I do plan to get at least one chapter of one of my story *most likely Hidden Past or For Her* out.

I do plan to finish my stories, however, and I plan to write out the story on paper until I can type them, so hopefully, when I come back to ff.net, I can just  type them out and you can expect my stories to have a couple/several chapters out, if not be completed. ^^;;

Gomen nasai to my readers and reviewers!  You have all been VERY supportive and kind to me and I cannot say how happy that has made me.  I appreciate you all very much and I'm sorry I won't be able to update soon.  Gomen nasai!

Arigatou for all your support!

--Star-Siren


End file.
